


142 Days

by jeyhawk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's roommate is a dick. A dick dick. A super-dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	142 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cathalin for encouragement, suggestions and beta-reading. You're the best! <333
> 
> For everybodykeepcalm@tumblr who asked for a Jim/Spock Human College AU!

Jim's roommate is a dick. A dick dick. A super-dick. He's quiet, calm and condescending, and the closest he's ever come to scolding Jim is a pointed eyebrow raise. Jim _hates_ it. 

"You wouldn't believe how much of a dick he is, Bones. He's so dick-y he makes you look like a baby llama, I don't know how to deal." 

"I suggest you deal by _never ever calling me a four a.m. to whine about it ever again_ ," Bones says and then he hangs up because he _is_ a dick, even if he is fractionally less of a dick than Spock. 

Jim's life _sucks_.

\--

Spock is not only a dick, he's also a robot. The only things he ever does, as far as Jim can tell, are study and sleep with emphasis on the studying. It is possible that he also eats but Jim's never seen him in the cafeteria, or come think of it, within ten feet of anything edible. It's like he doesn't even know how to have fun. 

"Well, teach him then," Gaila says and now there's a thought. 

\--

"We need a game plan," Jim announces.

"No. _No_. There is no _we_ in this. _You_ need a game plan… or a lobotomy. I'm leaning towards the lobotomy."

"Bones," Jim whines because he doesn't know why he even has friends when they're all so massively unhelpful. Gaila suggested blowjobs, Sulu a trip to the Botanical Garden, Chekov, bless his baby-soul, liberal application of vodka, and Uhura, who actually knows Spock, told him to fuck off and stay there.

Bones groans. "Just talk to him, Jim. Find out what he likes. It's not exactly rocket science."

Talk to him? Well, Jim supposes it's worth a shot.

\--

Talking to Spock, Jim soon realizes, is about as enjoyable as beating his forehead bloody against a wall. Jim _tries_ , he tries so often and to such extent he thinks he deserves some kind of medal, but Spock has this way of killing every conversation within three sentences that drives Jim up the fucking wall.

"I do not understand your sudden interest in my person," he says one day, giving Jim what is probably a suspicious look but it's hard to tell because it's not like he practices actual facial expressions.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, that's all," Jim responds with a disarming smile and a shrug.

"I see," Spock says but something in his voice says that he doesn't see at all and that, more than anything, is what makes Jim keep trying.

\--

"So Gaila's having a party tonight," Jim says casually, cocking his hip against Spock's desk and studying his inscrutable profile. Spock is not looking at him; he never seems to look directly at Jim if he can help it.

"Yes," Spock responds simply. 

"A pool party," Jim clarifies because, really, that makes all the difference. 

"Yes," Spock says again, turning pages in the thick tome of boringness open on his desk, as if Jim isn't even there and this conversation isn't happening. 

"There will be food," Jim tries. "Burgers." 

Spock doesn't respond but Jim thinks he detects a flicker of interest in the vicinity of Spock's unusually pointed ears. (They're dumb ears, Jim told Bones all about them just last night right up until Bones told him what he'd do to _Jim's_ ears if he didn't shut up. Jim still thinks that was uncalled for.) 

"And drinks. Plenty of drinks."

"I do not consume alcohol," Spock points out. 

"Of course you don't," Jim mutters, trying to think of another angle. He doesn't even know why he bothers trying, it's not like he actually wants Spock and his dumb ears there. Spock'd probably spend the entire night in a corner being quietly condescending with a glass of water anyway. 

"Well, you're still invited," he eventually says. "313 Park Drive." 

Spock nods once, a barely there jerk of his chin, and then adds, "Thank you," with something that could be actual warmth in his voice. Jim almost falls over from the shock. 

\--

The party is fantastic, Gaila's involved so of course it is, but Jim is not really feeling it. He's wearing his most flattering pair of swim trunks and his chest is definitely getting the appreciative looks it deserves but somehow he ends up sitting in a corner, listening to Gaila's latest tale of woe about Scotty the oblivious mechanic. 

"So I bring my baby in for an oil change, I'm getting desperate here you know, and all but drape myself across the hood… Do you know what he said? Do you?" 

"No," Jim confirms, smiling slightly at the thought of Gaila bringing her car in for an _oil change_. 

"He said…" Gaila starts but cuts herself off suddenly before she continues with, "who is that remarkable specimen of man?" 

"What?" Jim asks, because that story took an unexpected turn. 

"Him," Gaila says impatiently, pointing at someone over Jim's shoulder. 

Jim turns around slowly and it's Spock. It's actually Spock. He’s standing stiffly by the side of the pool in in black slacks and a primly buttoned blue shirt, looking for all the world like he’d rather be in hell. 

"He came," Jim says dumbly and if his mouth is hanging open that's between him and his lower jaw. 

" _Oh_ ," Gaila says knowingly. "I should have figured he'd be hot." 

Jim frowns at her because Spock isn't _hot_ ; he has dumb ears, stupid eyebrows, an exceedingly unfortunate bowl-cut and a mouth that curls in a way that makes him look perpetually sardonic. He looks like an idiot, really. 

"Well, go _on_ ," Gaila says, making a shooing motion with her hand. "Talk to him." 

"Because that usually ends well," Jim mutters but he goes anyway because, well, it's Spock and _he came_. 

\--

It doesn't start well; Jim says something offensive and Spock gives his chest a look that is more disdainful than appreciative, but somehow Jim manages to talk him over to a table in the shade and into accepting one of Sulu's famous vego-burgers and it's all worth it for the way Spock's eyelids flutter in bliss with the first bite. 

"Good, huh?" Jim prods. 

Spock swallows and dabs his mouth with a napkin before answering, which is, Jim doesn't even know what that is, and the only thing he says is, "yes," anyway because Spock never says two words if he can say one. But then he adds, "most satisfactory," because he's a pompous dick and Jim grins at him from across the table and steals one of his fries.

\--

It kind of becomes a thing after that, Jim talking Spock out of their dorm for food. In fact, they pretty much eat their way around town because Jim loves exploring about as much as he loves food and there's not a hole-in-the-wall within a ten mile radius of campus that he doesn't know about. 

Spock is unimpressed, naturally, Jim's trying to show him the wonders of the outside world here and Spock's says things like, "I suppose it is sufficient," and, "Adequate," while Jim moans with appreciation, eats his weight in delicious food, and tries to make conversation about something that isn't covered in one of Spock's Advanced Physics text books, usually with little success. (Any topic that _is_ covered in one of Spock's text books however is bound to spark a conversation that goes on for hours and ends with them arguing semantics in a way that is sure to give Jim a science-boner, but Jim finds that somehow he's more interested in knowing who Spock took to prom, if anyone, than his opinion on applied quantum mechanics.)

"I find that I am unused to these kinds of outings," Spock explains, when yet another conversation (childhood crushes) has fallen flat. 

"It's okay," Jim responds, and it is, because Spock is no less of a dick and he still thinks he's right about everything but he is _trying_ and Jim is too and somehow he thinks it'll all work out in the end. 

\--

"You have the strangest taste in men," Bones says after his first tense meeting with Spock. (Scheduled to take place ten minutes before Spock had to leave for class, Jim is not an idiot.)  
"But I think I like him." 

"Chocolate is so an appropriate breakfast food," Jim says sullenly, because of course the men in his life found a common ground within five seconds of meeting. 

"Finish your eggs and you can have one piece," Bones says heartlessly because he _is_ basically Spock, only with less logic and more heavily applied sarcasm. 

"You've met once, five minutes ago, and you're already ganging up on me?" 

"Deal with it," Bones says airily and Jim, surprisingly, does. 

\--

Jim’s life post-Spock is vastly different from Jim’s life pre-Spock and he can’t even say why that is exactly. It’s not like he is a fundamentally different person, he’s still Jim Kirk with all that entails, and Spock is certainly not trying to change him but his life is, undeniably, different. 

He hasn't had sex in three months, he spends truly atrocious amounts of time studying, he goes to bed before midnight almost every night, and the most sincere compliment Spock has ever given him was a calmly delivered, "Your eyes are most curiously blue," which isn't even really a compliment but those are the kind of scraps of affection Jim settle for these days and he's happy. Actually happy. 

It's a novel experience. 

\--

"You were happy before," Bones says dismissively. 

"But not like this," Jim claims. It's important somehow that Bones recognizes this because it's Bones and Bones knows him better than anyone. 

Bones sighs. "You seem calmer," he allows. 

"Happier," Jim insists. 

Bones studies him for a long while before he suddenly smiles and says, "Well, I'll be damned," and Jim doesn't even know what that's supposed to mean… so he takes it as a compliment. 

\--

The thing is, Jim's not actually sure Spock knows that they're dating. He goes along with it readily enough and after a few months Spock even started suggesting appropriate outings but they've never actually kissed. They've held hands a couple of times and Jim spends as much time as he possibly can in Spock's personal space but every night they go to sleep in their identical regulation beds separated by a six feet gap of empty space that might as well be the Grand Canyon. 

And Jim's been good, he's been really good, but Jesus Christ he's dying here. Spock is like… he's sex personified and he has no fucking idea, which makes him even hotter. It's not that Spock's insecure, because he clearly isn't what with thinking he's right about everything, he just doesn't care and it's so fucking _sexy_.

It all comes to a head five months (five!) after their first date when Spock comes back from the showers wearing nothing but a towel and Jim just breaks. All of his careful resolve, all of his good intentions, go flying right out the window because Spock is naked and _wet_ and he can only take so much. 

"You are such a _dick_ ," Jim explodes after fifteen (okay, thirty) seconds of open-mouthed gawping. 

"Excuse me?" Spock queries, pausing with his hand on the closet door because clearly he's planning on ruining Jim's life further by getting dressed. 

"Such a colossal epical dick," Jim continues unperturbed. Spock actually glances down at that, as if to confirm that the towel is still firmly in place, and for a brief second Jim actually hates every damp sexy inch of him, then he gets over it. "You can't just flaunt all that at me if I'm not allowed to touch it," he finishes lamely, making a vague gesture towards Spock's person. "It's not nice." 

"I never indicated that I was nice," Spock points out, but he's leaning against the closet door watching Jim. 

"Tell me about it," Jim mutters. "It's just… I've been trying to date you for like five months now and…"

"142 days," Spock interrupts. 

Jim glares at him. "Fine, you dick, 142 days and… Hey, you've kept track of the _days_? Why Spock, that's almost romantic." He bats his eyelashes prettily and gives Spock a slow, considering, once over. Then he realizes that there's a fair chance Spock spent the last 142 days _playing_ him and takes offense. "Have you just been waiting for me to break? Is that what this is?" 

Spock shakes his head minutely. "I wasn't sure," he says and wow, a contraction and an admittance of wrongness in the same sentence, Jim damn near swoons. "You are affectionate with all your friends and you never actually said…" Spock trails off as if he's lost enough of the higher ground for one night. "I simply was not sure." 

Jim sits up, he thinks he's had enough of this conversation lying down, and plants his feet firmly on the floor. "I'm going to kiss you now," he says. "And it's going to be epic," he adds. 

Spock doesn't say anything but he half turns to lean his shoulders against the closet door, watching Jim's approach with a hungry glint to his eyes. Jim stops when they're practically forehead to forehead, Spock's body heat leaking through the worn cotton of Jim's t-shirt in a phantom caress. 

"I still think you're a dick," Jim whispers and then he claims Spock's mouth in a searing kiss because he's pretty sure that's the only way he's ever going to get the last word. 

"I believe I was promised epic," Spock murmurs when Jim pulls away minutely to just breathe against Spock's face. Fucking _finally_. 

"I'll show you epic," Jim mutters and surges forward again. 

\--

They end up on Jim's bed in a haphazard tangle of limbs, Jim's clothes and the towel. It's messy and uncoordinated and Spock's not the calm considerate lover Jim pictured at all. He bites and licks and nips and wrings an orgasm out of Jim using only his thumb and pointer finger and it's the hottest fucking thing ever. Then Jim reciprocates by sucking Spock down, all the way down, over and over until his throat feels raw and Spock comes all over his lips. It's goddamned fucking _perfect_ if Jim gets a say and he does, because he's awesome. 

"That's really not what I pictured," he admits in the afterglow when Spock's used a corner of the t-shirt Jim's still half-wearing to wipe his face before giving him a thorough kiss. 

"No?" Spock queries. 

"No," Jim confirms. "Good though," he says, petting Spock's sweaty flank. 

Spock makes a vaguely assenting noise and settles more firmly into Jim's side. "Be quiet," he orders because he's a dick. 

Jim looks up at the ceiling and grins. "Yeah," he murmurs, turning his head so that he can nose against Spock's cheek. "I love you too." 

-End-


End file.
